Surprising Encounter
by bxdr429
Summary: In-progress story about a shape-shifting alien who blends in with the local inklings. (My first fanfic. Please give constructive criticism.)


Author's Notes: Hey, everyone. This is actually my first fan fiction story. The premise for this story came to me out of nowhere and I just felt inspired to write it down. Please tell me what you guys think of it. I'm planning to update this every two weeks or so. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

In the late hours of the night, in downtown Inkopolis, inklings were hanging around after a long day of turf wars and ranked battles. Kyle, Mika, Valerie, and Adrien were hanging around by the arcade machine playing _Squid Beatz_ and drinking some soda _._ They were using the game as a jukebox to listen to some of their favorite songs.

"I'm beat. Let's get going," Kyle said.

Kyle is a slender and short inkling. He's the goofball of the group and likes to joke around with everyone, even if his jokes put him in a lot of pain. He was teased a lot for his small size when he was little, but he now uses this to his advantage in battle. He uses his size and speed to quickly ink the battlefield for turf and maneuverability for his other teammates. His favorite main weapon type are shooters, and his favorite weapons are those of the N-Zap series.

"Yeah. Dodging those charge shots left me extremely exhausted," Mika added.

Mika is Kyle's little sister. She may be young, but what she lacks in age, she makes up for in intelligence, maturity, and coming up with strategies. She is a true child prodigy, and is able to hold her own in many battles against older inklings. She loves her brother dearly, though she sometimes have to sort him out when he falls out of line. She uses chargers and her weapon of choice is the E-Liter 3K Scope.

"Hold up. My favorite song is coming up," Valerie said.

Valerie is a strong and curvy inkling, capable of handling herself both on and off the battlefield. She may seem scary and mean, but she's a nice girl on the inside. She became friends with Kyle and Mika after saving them from a group of inkling who didn't take kindly about losing 5 times in a row in ranked battle. Her weakness are sweets, as she can be easily influenced by anyone who offers them to her. She has a secret crush on Adrien, but she flusters immediately at the thought of confessing her feelings. Her bulky exterior allows her to withstand a high amount of damage, she uses splatling guns in conjunction to this to provide lots of support to her teammates. Her weapon of choice is the Custom Hydra Splatling.

"Oh, come on!" Kyle complained. "You can hear it some other time."

"I said hold up!"

"Looks like it's going to rain." Mika said.

"You two go home together. I'll walk Valerie home," Adrien said.

Adrien is a mysterious inkling. He popped out of nowhere in a random turf war battle with Kyle, Mika, and Valerie as his opponents. He instantly blow everyone with his skills in using rollers, inking lots of turn in a short amount of time, and sneaking around to splatter opponents. This shocked and impressed the three other inklings so much, that they asked him to be part of their group, in which a friendship grow. His weapon of choice is the Tempered Dynamo Roller.

"Ooohh! Sounds like you two are going to be busy!" Kyle teased.

"Butt out, man. It's not even like that. I'm just walking a friend home."

"Yeah. Shut up, or I'll rip your tentacles off your head and shove them down your throat," Valerie threaten.

"No need to hide your true feelings," Kyle teased. Valerie then punched him in the arm.

"*sigh* Whatever," Adrien said before grabbing another can of soda.

"Come on, Kyle. Let's get home so that we could heal the bruise," Mika said.

"You're not going to say anything to the person who gave me that bruise?" kyle said as he rubbed his arm

"You're the one who started it, so you deserve it."

"That's not fair!" he yelled as they walked further away.

"*sigh* I still can't be Mika has to put up with that everyday at home. How are they even related?" Valerie asked, to which Adrien shrugged.

At that moment, Valerie's favorite song, _Calamari Inkantation_ by the Squid Sisters, started to play. At which point Valerie started to do the choreography to that dance.

"Come on, Adrien. Dance with me!" Valerie asked, though Adrien politely decline. As soon as the song was over, drop of water fell from the sky on to Valerie's head. Soon, it started to drizzle.

"I didn't know it was going to rain," Adrien said. "The weather said clear skies and no chance of rain."

"Weather forecasters always lie. Now, come on!" Valerie said. She grabbed Adrien's hand without thinking and they rushed all the way to her apartment. As soon as they got there, Valerie realized where her hand was and latched it off while blushing.

"Well, let me get you an umbrella so you can get home dry," Valerie said

"Thanks. I'll wait outside under the awning," Adrien said.

"Uh, okay," Valerie replied. She really wanted to invite Adrien to spend the night, since his house is a mile away, but she doesn't want him thinking inappropriate thoughts about her. She rummaged through her things to find a long and black umbrella with rainbow polka dots.

"Here you go," Valerie said as she handed the umbrella. Adrien then began to stare at it.

"What?! It's the only I have! Take it or leave it!"

"No, it's not that I don't want it. It's just that you've been so nice to me these pass 3 weeks. No one has ever been this nice to me since I've arrived to Inkopolis," Adrien said.

"Don't sweat," Valerie shrugged "You're my friend. It's the least I could."

"You know, I'm surprise you don't have a boyfriend. Any guy would go head-over-heels for someone as cute and as caring as you," Adrien said. This made Valerie blush, though she tried her best to hide it.

"Oh, shut up." She said as she lower her head to hide her face. Adrien giggled at that.

"Alright. Well, let me get going," Adrien said. He opened up the umbrella and started walking away. "See ya later."

"Adrien, wait!" Valerie yelled as Adrien was a few feet away.

"Yeah?" Adrien asked.

"Just… Just text me when you get home!"

"Okay. I will. Bye," Adrien said as walked away into the rainy night.

Valerie didn't want that to be the last she said to him. She really wanted to tell him how she feels about him, but just couldn't. She couldn't imagine how he would react to her confession. She just closed her door and laid in bed.

Adrien to rush home as the rain started to get heavy. All he could think about was just getting home, listen to music, and relax for the rest of the night. This made him rush even more, which resulted in him bumping into two hooded strangers, and falling on the floor. As his vision focused, he looked up at the to see the strangers standing over him, one of them holding out a hand. Adrien grabbed the hand, and got up to his feet.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. I was a bit distracted," Adrien said.

"Don't worry about it. Accidents happen, it was partly our faults too because we were rushing," the stranger on the left said, who Adrien identified as female due to her voice. She was wearing a large purple hoodie, black pants, black sneakers, and light purple mask that covered everything but her eyes. She had brown pupils that look like ninja stars.

"Yeah. We should watch out next time," said the stranger on the right, who was female as well. She was practically wearing the same outfit as the one on the left, but her hoodie and mask wear green and light green respectively. She also had the same of eyes type of eyes.

"Yeah. Same here. Oh, let me help you get that." Adrien tried get the stuff the girls dropped on the floor, but was fixated on a photo on the floor. It was an image of a seemingly naked inkling in a crater, but the inkling didn't look normal. However, before he could get a closer look, one of the girls snatched the picture off the floor and put it in her purse. "Uh, okay." Adrien said in reaction to that gesture.

"Sorry, it's just that we're in such a big rush and we're trying to get somewhere." The girl in green said. She grabbed on to the girl in purple's arm and pulled it, signalling her to grab her stuff and hurry.

"Yeah. We got to go. Sorry for bumping you. Stay fresh!" The girl in purple said. This prompted the girl in green to elbow her in the side. "Don't say that in public!" Said the girl in green. She then grabbed her hand and they went off into the night.

"That was a bit weird, but they seem to be nice girls." Adrien thought to himself. It wasn't long before he come across another peculiar person. It was a jellyfish that was wearing a grey beanie, a black leather jacket, and grey v-neck shirt under. The jellyfish approached Adrien.

"Excuse me, sir. Sorry to bother you as I'm sure you're trying to get home from this awful weather, but I need your help."

"Uh, okay. What's the problem?"

"Okay. My name is DJ Lee Fish, Lee for short. I'm a musician, producer, and manager. I need help locating these two individuals." Lee said. He then held up a picture of music group known as the Squid Sisters. "These two are Callie and Marie. They're known as the Squid Sisters. They're very popular and beloved in these parts. I am their manager."

"Yeah. I know who they are." Adrien said. As he looked closer at the picture, he noticed that their eyes were the same type of eyes as the strangers from earlier.

"It seems that I have lost them, and I've been searching for 2 hours, to no avail. I'm wondering if you happen to sight either of these two anywhere."

Adrien didn't know whether to tell the truth or not, but he wasn't sure if those girls were actually the Squid Sister, and it seemed like they were trying to get away from their manager to get to somewhere important. "No. I haven't seen them."

"Okay. Well, if you do see them, you can contact me at this number." Lee handed Adrien a business card with his name and number on it. "Cheers, mate. Sorry, for the trouble." Lee then went the other way.

Adrien was now alone, wondering if lying to the jellyfish was a good idea or not. Even though he didn't know the girls at all, they said they were going somewhere important, so they must've had a good reason to ditch their manager.

"Eh. It's none of my business." Adrien thought to himself. "Let me just hurry back home."


End file.
